Traces: Jurai is Not My Home
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 3 of the Traces series. After a meeting, Tenchi and Ayeka question if they were really home.


This is fic 3 of the Traces series. Every story in the series will go by a 70's song to serve as a theme. This story's theme is _New York is Not My Home_ by Jim Croce.

Notes:

-Evidently I must be doing something right. Fic 2 earned 167 hits in the first 22 hrs. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me throughout the series, and hopefully in future projects as well.

-------

**Sanji Himura presents**

**A Tenchi Muyo fan work**

**Jurai is Not My Home**

-------

A man is sitting in a room. The room is nothing special if you dealt the royal family in one form or another. Even the chair is nothing special if you were involved with the royal family.

But the man was out of place. It was clear that everybody in the room, the advisors, the woman sitting on his left, the men that was before him that requested this meeting, and the bodyguards, fit, but not him.

"You will have my answer in the morning," he told the men that was standing in the room. The men quickly left, fearing the bodyguards, armed to the teeth with energy swords, handguns, and even assault rifles. The guards was wearing armor designed by the finest craftsmen, and armor plating would deflect even the most intense energy shell. It was said that even Senia Yamada couldn't destroy the armor, and he really tried.

The man also dismissed the advisors. It was clear that he needed alone time with his wife, and by Tsunami, he was going to get it. The man sunk into a depression ever since he took over for his ailing great-grandfather, the Great Azusa. Rumors at the time said that the emperor was poisoned, and wanted somebody that was outside Jurai's hierarchy to succeed him. His son couldn't do it, for he was stuck on Earth, with his tree rooted. The man eventually executed all of the traitors, and solidified his claim.

He hasn't been the same since. His wife came over to him and hugged him.

"Lord Tenchi, what is wrong," she asked him in the meek tone like she carries every time she is around him.

The man shook his head,"nothing, Ayeka. It is just that seven years ago, I was just a lonely student always dreaming about who I would eventually marry, but then I freed Ryoko from the cave." He trailed off.

Ayeka knew the events that influenced his decision to take the throne.

Tenchi was practicing with his grandfather when a scream came from the house. Tenchi fended off his grandfather by summoning his light-hawk wings, and ran into the house.

What he found disturbed him. Sasami was face down in her own blood and Ryoko was over her, energy sword coated with blood, at the point of tears. Detective Mihoshi was some distance away in the same condition as she was. Nothing was out of the ordinary with Ryoko, no extra gems, eye color the same, ect., and she seems to be in normal condition.

"Ryo-oki," she cried out. The ever faithful cabbit popped out of her hiding place, and, once outside, transformed into her ship. Giving one last glance at Tenchi, she teleported into her ship and flew off without a goodbye.

A tear fell from his face at the memory. He remembered his quest to find her took him to many planets, eventually settling down on Jurai. He explored many places, and met many people who taught him many things.

Then he was called to the throne. It was sad enough that an earthling was even here on Jurai, but claiming the throne was madness. War between those that support Tenchi, and those that support the first princess, Ayeka, was avoided when the two married, and ever since, Tenchi has slipped into this depression.

"Ayeka, do you feel happy here," he asked her. He asked this question many times during his reign, but he usually left it open and retired to his chambers.

"No," she responded truthfully. "I miss the little slice of Earth that Yosho is at, having to do everything yourself, getting the feeling of satisfaction when you did something yourself, instead of being waited upon hand and foot. Hell, I even miss the fights that Ryoko and me have over your affections, and I miss Sasami here," she cried over the memories.

Regaining his composure, Tenchi muttered a simple phrase, "Let's go home."

Ayeka, drying her tears, added, "Jurai is not my home."


End file.
